Scarlet Seduction
by RealFunnyNetworks
Summary: A visit for a proper seasons greeting leads to a comically lustful afternoon. The season's begun, and so have other intentions. Madam Red has her secret cravings... and so might Vincent (for as much as she knows). What is to come of these two when they're around each other and alone... together? Who knows... you see, I'm simply one hell of a writer.


Chapter 01

The Doctor, Seasonal

It was a wonderful midsummer's day in London. The season was just beginning, and it seemed as if almost all residents within the town was enjoying its presence. Parties are underway for the evening to come, soirees expected to be full of bliss, and people were in merriment... especially a certain madam. Angela Dalles (AKA Madam Red) was certainly enjoying a day such as this. As she exited into her courtyard, she said ever-so-joyfully "Hurrah! The season has begun once again! Finally," she thought "time for the festivities to begin." With that, she entered her carriage… for it was on its way to Phantomhive Manor. Madam Red watched ever-so-happily as she seen people commerce all over London. "Look at how many people are out here" she thought, "Seems I'm not the only one basking in the beauty of the season. It should be grand to visit my dear old sister, and sweet little nephew…" And something, NO someone… came into thought "especially him… Vincent" She then sighed in a mix of passion and jealousy "I must admit she's quite lucky to be married to a man as handsome &amp; wonderful as he. I'm quite jealous… and how could I not be?" More rationalized thoughts then came into play in her medically knowledgeable head "I love my sister and all, but she's with someone so perfect. He's just the sole definition of perfect… hell; there are some days to where I can't just get him out of my head… I feel as if I may have an obsession with him…"

After what seemed like centuries to get there, Angela finally made it to the manor. She's quite contempt with the thought of seeing her sister and nephew (not to mention Vincent). As she approached the door, it opened, only to be welcomed by no one other than Tanaka. Upon seeing her, he then spoke "Ah, Miss Dalles! Good day to you." She then said "Tanaka! Darling, please; call me Madam Red! Miss Dalles makes me sound so dull!" She then laughed, and Tanaka chuckled. "It's good to see you, Madam Red. Now, what brings you by today; Here to see your sister, I assume?" She chuckled at his assumption and said "Why, yes! Is she here?" Tanaka then said "I'm afraid not, madam. She and young Ceil have left the manor to the town in observance of the season starting today." She then drew a blank expression after what she just heard. "However," Tanaka then spoke up again. "Vincent is in. Would you like to visit with him instead?" Small thoughts whizzed through Madam Reds mind. "Should I wish my brother-in-law a greeting to the season?" After such a thought, she then asked with great concern "Is Vincent busy? I'd hate to distract him from his work just to say hi and all." Tanaka then chuckled and said "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Please, do come in" And with that, she entered. The manor was ever so elegant as it always was. Tanaka guided Madam Red throughout the halls of the mansion, as they were on their way to the study, where The Queens Guard Dog resided for the time being. As they made their way, they conversed. "Really now, Tanaka," said Madam Red, "I doubt old Vincent's not that free in his busy schedule for me just to wish him a proper season's greeting." Tanaka then said positively "I assure you, Vincent isn't that busy, madam. In fact, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you right now." She then asked "And what makes you so sure of that?" He answered "From how he sees it, you know how to brighten up a room. If Ceil enjoys your company and Rachel cherishes your time, then I'm certain Vincent takes delight in your visits as well. It's like he takes enjoyment in just seeing you." She then giggled at his remark, and said "You're not toying with me now, are you Tanaka?" He then assured her "I'm not one to toy, madam. I'm merely a butler." A smile of comfort than appeared on her face. As Tanaka opened the door, he spoke "Master, you have a visitor who is of vital importance" Then he looked up and saw her… and she saw him… Earl Vincent Phantomhive.

The Earl Vincent Phantomhive, one of London's greatest nobles with a noteworthy legend behind him. Whenever he's not around his dear wife Rachel or his darling child Ceil, what ever could the famous Aristrocrat of Evil be doing in his own spare time? Perhaps getting to know others of Rachel's side of the family; like her dear younger sister Angela- oh, sorry! Madam Red! She's quite fancied him… perhaps too much. Whatever is to come of their alone time for once?

To Be Continued…

Next Time

The Doctor, Greeting

You See, I'm Simply One Hell of a Writer


End file.
